role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Goromaking
Goromaking (ゴロマキング Goromakingu) is a delinquent monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Goromaking acts like your typical street thug and is major punk to boot. Very hostile and aggressive to those who "diss" his style and those who are different, Goromaking is a feisty one. He is known to be very disrespectful towards warrior monsters (like Gomora), no part due to his rebellious nature. While lacking in some intelligence and being a punk, Goromaking likes to dance and is a master dancer. History Debut: Chaos in Kamata Goromaking first appeared in Kamata, where he gathered Gold King and Eleking Max to attack there. Goromaking made his entrance when he summoned one of his gold chains against Gallibon's and Zaranga's arms and reeling them over to him. As Goromaking threatened Gallibon and Zaranga; Zaranga asked what he, Gold King and Eleking Max were doing there; to which Goromaking explained his plan to them, stating the they came to feed off the source of radiation and electricity there and he wanted to turn the rest of citizens into his punk followers. Now with them knowing, Goromaking then ordered Gold King to kill the two; Zaranga and Gallibon shielded themselves. Just as Gold King was about to strike them however the ground started to shake; Gold King, Gallibon, Zaranga and Goromaking noticed the ground shaking. Out from the dirt blast was Gomora, who had come to save Zaranga and Gallibon. Goromaking and Gold King advanced towards Gomora. Gomora ran towards them, only to stop and place and slam his tail into Goromaking. Gomora then kicked down Goromaking and Gold King, sending them both down. Goromaking got back up first and shot his gold chains at Gomora as if they were whips. In retaliation, Gomora fired out his oscillatory wave at Goromaking, sending Goromaking flying against a dirt wall. Goromaking and Gold King then both ran towards Gomora and kicked against him; but Gomora was determined and slid back, snarling; refusing to fall to even a little kick. Soon Lucah Whitepaws came to the rescue, much to Goromaking's confusion. As Lucah Whitepaws flew in and fought Gold King, Gomora and Goromaking fought against each other, one on one. Goromaking charged towards Gomora, only for Gomora to charges right back at Goromaking, only to slide under his legs. Gomora then got up and slammed his tail against the backside of Goromaking's head, sending him into the ground and making him eat dirt. Goromaking got up and spat out some dirt and then shot his gold chains at Gomora's neck, intent on strangling him. Gomora simply charged forward and jumped in the air, slams his fist down into Goromaking's knee, an impact effect happening and a crack being heard, breaking Goromaking's knee. Goromaking was hurt bad but then turned around, then shooting his gold chains around at Gomora's arms, tightening his chains around them like tentacles. Gomora broke himself free and the fired off his ocsilaltory wave right at Goromaking's knee, blasting him back. As Goromaking landed down finally, Gomora puts his foot down on Goromaking, it implying he either stay down or get more punishment. Goromaking was silent for a bit, but then from out of the blue, he shot another gold chain around Gomora's neck, intending to choke him. Goromaking then got back up, whipping his tail against him. Gomora roared in pain and got onto one knee roaring in pain. As Goromaking gloated and continued to tighten his chains however, Gomora's horn glowed a bright orange and then grabbed the chain and broke it. Gomora then did a series of punches and kicks, ending his combo with a powerful tail slam, sending Goromaking flying up into the air, only to crash down against the ground hard. As Goromaking crash-landed, Gomora slammed his foot down forcefully against Goromaking's chest, warning him to stay down one last time. Goromaking then passed out unconscious, defeating him. TKT Gigan's Missing Episode Goromaking made a cameo in the RP when he suddenly appeared in Gigan's house and whipped him hard with one of his gold chains, calling him a nerd out loud, before then getting run over by King Ghidorah, sending him flying out of the house. Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Goromaking later appeared at Denver, Colorado where he brought along Itazuran and Gogola (who oddly enough he didn't recall bringing over) to vandalize and attack the city. Goromaking began spraying his Punk Power Breath at some civilians, turning them into punks, until then suddenly some jets flew, firing missiles at Goromaking. Goromaking then fired his Golden Laser Beam at them while fighting. WIP Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Goromaking made a cameo in the RP where he was seen along with several other kaiju such as Snowgon, Dorobon, Oil Drinker, Degunja, Giant Slalom and Gabara all were pulling pranks on one another due to the April Fools part of the day. Abilities * Gold Chains: '''Goromaking can summon out gold chains from his arms at his opponents to strangle/constrict or whip against them with. ** '''Golden Chain Whip: Goromaking can from his gold chains together to form a golden chain whip to lash against his enemies. * Golden Laser Beam: '''Goromaking can fire a powerful laser beam from his mouth. * '''Punk Power: '''Goromaking can emit a purple mist that can turn people into punks. * '''Brass Knuckles: Goromaking has brass knuckles on his fists that he can use to bash against his foes with brute force. * Horns: While not used that often, Goromaking has very sharp horns that he can use to ram or stab at his enemies in combat. * 'Dancing: '''Goromaking is an incredible and impressive dancer, that are also capable of causing earthquakes. Quotes Trivia * Goromaking might be a tribute to Yametaranese from ''Ultraman Jack because of their abilities to make people act differently. For instance, Yametaranese has a disease that makes people become lazy and Goromaking can turn people into a punk. * He is the only kaiju from Gridman to wear clothes. * Goromaking is one of only two monsters to speak in Gridman. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)